


Beaaannssss

by Fantasywriter



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Funny, Gen, Humor, Random - Freeform, Roadtrips, Silly, idontknowbutihadthisfunnyvision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: “Ignis never  fix beaannnss again, please don’t!” Noctis whined, as Prompto chuckled hard.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Beaaannssss

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this up, I mean we could all use a little humor and I could just imagine this happening cracking up as I wrote this. Who knows if this didn’t happen. I know one time I was playing they were on the road and Prompto was fanning his face like someone had passed gas and I cracked up laughing.

“Ignis never fix beaannnss again, please don’t!” Noctis whined, as Prompto chuckled hard. 

“Noct! Are you still alive back there buddy?” Prompto asked holding his nose waving his hand in front of him. 

Ignis had removed the cover off of the regalia. 

Gladio chuckled loudly. “Oh come on princess, don’t act like you don’t pass gas.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes.  
“Not like that, I don’t make it noticeable.” 

“Shit you don’t, I’ve heard you a couple times. What like this?” Gladio raised his bottom up and cracked another passing of gas. 

Noctis gagged and moved to hang his head out of the window.

“Noct, please don’t do that.” Ignis said scolding.

“Iggy do something! Dude, that’s so gross! Big guy did you eat something dead instead of those beans he cooked last night?” Prompto chuckled hard holding his nose which made him snort.

Noctis slump down in the backseat waving his hand in front of him. 

“Well if you think it’s so funny Prompto, trade me spots then.” Noctis smirked.

“Oh um! Iggy needs my help sorry Noct.” Prompto tried think of some quick excuse.

“Whatever it is I’m sure I can help him.” Noctis suggested. 

“It’s not that bad, tough it out Noct.” Gladio chuckled and began reading.


End file.
